Morning revelations - Jily
by starsinagalaxy
Summary: Just a sweet Jily morning, in which they admit to loving eachother. T just to be safe. I do not own these characters nor the universe, they belong to JKR.


He inhales deeply, drunk on the sight of her, entranced by every curve and every freckle as she lays against him, sleeping, legs tangled in the sheets. His fingers tentatively glide along the surface of her hip, along her waist, and gently trail along her stomach, before coming to a stop below her breasts. He watches her chest softly rise and fall as she breathes, lips slightly parted, face innocent and relaxed. Her gorgeous red hair is splayed out behind her, soft curls forming at the tips, and he runs his fingers slowly through it, marvelling at its softness. He presses his lips gently to her temple, not eager to wake her up but aware it is necessary, before quietly murmuring into her ear. She stirs ever so slightly, muttering a soft "Hey.." before slipping back into her slumber. He tenderly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, before kissing her forehead gently and slowly lifting the covers. "Evans..we really need to get up now baby..", he whispers, rising from the bed and leaning over her, touching his nose to hers gently, noticing the slight scarlet that now tints her cheeks. He kisses her ear, and lingers there for a moment, eyebrows knitted in concentration. He glances at his watch, notices the long arm itching towards 8am, and quietly closes the curtains around his four poster, giving her one last longing look before shutting them completely. Weary, he lumbers towards his closet, taking out his uniform and quickly pulling it on. He quickly adjusts his tie before heading out of the dormitory.

The Great Hall is fairly quiet as he walks in, students all too tired from long, strenuous nights of revision and homework. He nods at Remus, sitting down slowly and eating a slice of toast before draining a glass of orange juice. He glances at his watch again, registers that it reads 8:20, and politely bids his friend goodbye as he makes for the kitchens. Jogging quietly down the stairs, he approaches the painting of a bowl of fruit, before casually tickling the pear, and pushing open the door into the kitchens. Steam billows from a kettle, and the squeals of house elves are constant yet distant. He quietens them quickly, telling them he simply needs to make something. As a frequent consumer of the kitchen's goods, the elves leave him to his own devices, returning to their own tasks. He rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, before getting to work.

The dormitory is still silent, other than the occasional movement from his occupied bed as he walks up the stairs, food-laden tray in hand. As he nears his bed, he gingerly places the tray on his bedside table, before slowly opening his curtains. Her position has changed since his departure, bare shoulders now shivering and exposed as she sleeps. He bends down, trailing kisses along the freckles on her shoulders and back until he senses her stir. She turns, still not quite awake, and he kisses her, realising she's awakening when she slowly but surely reciprocates. "Lily..Time to get up, beautiful..I made you breakfast." Her eyes flutter open slowly, and she stifles a yawn, before gradually sitting up and pulling the sheet up to cover her chest. She notices the tray, eyes widening in surprise but then she smiles. "Thank you so, so much James. You really didn't have to..", she says quietly, intently studying his face. "Nonsense, Evans. You looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping, I just couldn't wake you up.." and then she's tired of looking at him and not feeling him, not touching him, so she stands, paying no attention to the sheet as it falls to the floor, and kisses him, savouring how his lips feel on hers. They're chapped and she can feel the scar on his bottom lip, the one he got when she accidentally threw a book at him and it hit him squarely in the face, and they're perfect because they're his, and she only ever wants to kiss his. She deepens the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck, biting his lip gently as the blush creeps up his neck, before quietly contemplating telling him something she's known for a while now, which she spent weeks denying but has now come to accept- in that moment she knows she loves him, and she can see in his eyes that he loves her too, so the words are rolling off her tongue before she can even stop them. "James..I love you. Properly. In a forever kind of way..", and she can't control the blush that creeps on to her cheeks, but she doesn't care, because she knows he loves it, and when he says the words back, when he tells her that he feels the exact same way and that he doesn't only love her, he needs her in his life, she can't help the tears that stream from her eyes, and she doesn't want to. He smiles, and it's a smile that could heal a thousand hearts, but it's chosen to heal hers.

She's about to kiss him again when she catches a glimpse of the clock, screams a foul word, and hurriedly picks up her uniform from the floor, where it had been discarded the night before. Quickly, she changes, and makes to leave, but not before placing a seemingly chaste kiss on his cheek. Startled, he accidentally blurts out an innocent " Fuck you Evans!", and she responds with a wink and a statement that, though not wrong, is really not what he expects from Head Girl Lily Evans.

"I believe you did that last night Potter. Care to refresh my memory this afternoon?"


End file.
